CIRQUE MORT
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: QUIERO PRESENTAR ESTE HERMOSO SEBASLLIAM, (SEBASTIAN X WILLIAM) DEDICADO A MI QUERIDÍSIMA AMIGA ABIGAIL, SOMOS AMANTES DE ESTA PAREJA, SIMPLEMENTE HAY DEMASIADA TENSIÓN SEXUAL ENTRE ESTOS DOS, SON UNA PAREJA MUY SENSUAL. INSPIRADO EN EL ARCO DEL NOA CIRCUS (MANGA) Y BOOK OF CIRCUS (ANIME)


VAYA, QUE NOMBRE TAN ORIGINAL, PERO ESO NO ES LO IMPORTANTE.

QUIERO PRESENTAR ESTE HERMOSO SEBASLLIAM, (SEBASTIAN X WILLIAM) DEDICADO A MI QUERIDÍSIMA AMIGA ABIGAIL, SOMOS AMANTES DE ESTA PAREJA, SIMPLEMENTE HAY DEMASIADA TENSIÓN SEXUAL ENTRE ESTOS DOS, SON UNA PAREJA MUY SENSUAL.

INSPIRADO EN EL ARCO DEL NOA CIRCUS (MANGA) Y BOOK OF CIRCUS (ANIME)

USARÉ ALGUNAS PALABRAS COMO "SENPAI Y SAN" PORQUE ME GUSTA MUCHO COMO SUENAN Y SI MAL NO RECUERDO, SEBAS-CHAN EN UNA ESCENA LE LLAMA POR UN INSTANTE "SENPAI" A WILLIAM, CORRIJANME SI ESTOY EN UN ERROR Y SI ESTOY MAL PUES… ES MI FIC Y LE DIGO COMO QUIERA XD. OK NO.

FELIZ LLECTURA.

….

* * *

Inaudito, simplemente un insulto a su persona, un semidiós de su rango inmiscuido en estos asuntos, pero he ahí el punto, "semidiós", ni siquiera alcanzaba el nivel de un dios, no era más que un triste suicida que cumplía su condena.

De no ser por culpa del estúpido de Sutcliff, ahora él no estaría metido en este dilema. William cerró los ojos y trató de respirar hondo, pero le fue imposible, ese hedor le era nauseabundo, el olor del averno.

El aroma desagradable, prohibido, sensual.

–¿Qué pasa William-san, ocurre algo malo? –Sebastian cuestiona con fingida inocencia mientras inhala hondo la fragancia de la muerte. William se tensa, contrae todos sus músculos, el diablo sonríe y lame la yugular del shinigami, la pálida y sensible piel se eriza. Está satisfecho.

El mayordomo ciquero le mira desde arriba, se saborea los labios, "oh, hace tanto no prueba el sabor de un alma que este tentempié le caería de maravilla". El siempre estoico segador de almas ahora yace indefenso a merced del sensual demonio, ¿quien diría que la parca que vive a la defensiva continuamente hoy sería tan dócil con su peor enemigo.

William no parece disfrutarlo, pero tampoco externa su desagrado ante la situación presente.

–Esa pijama es muy anticuada y sosa pero en usted le sienta muy bien– Sebastian juega con el resorte del pantalón del shinigami, siente la tierna piel del abdomen. Michaelis tira un poco de la tela a rayas exponiendo así algo más de carne. La piel se eriza con la brisa de aire que le acaricia.

El diablo acaricia el cuello de Spears con la nariz y baja hasta la clavícula para morderla suavemente. Este sería el mejor banquete. Si Sebastian lo quisiera podría desollar vivo a William en este instante y nadie podría detenerlo, ni siquiera su amo, pero este no era el caso, de verdad estaba disfrutando de la compañía del "dios de la muerte"

El cuerpo de William es tan fuerte, sorprendente para venir de un tipo que se la vive encerrado en la oficina. Espalda ancha, pecho tonificado y abdomen marcado, brazos y piernas fuertes. El sirviente del infierno lame los pezones de su compañero, su húmeda lengua juega con ellos dejarlos erectos. William reprime un gemido y casi se ahoga con su propia saliva.

–William-san, hace unas horas me exigió no cruzar la línea que delimita su espacio personal, pero usted nunca tiene problema conque ese empleado suyo lo toque tan afectuosamente, ¿a caso hay algo malo en mi? ¿le molesta que yo no sea Grell-san?–William desvía la mirada ante la estúpida pregunta. Suspira.

–Por supuesto que no– responde y fija sus ojos verdes en aquellas orbes rojas, mismas donde se ve reflejado a si mismo en las llamas del infierno.

–Me alegra saberlo, en ese caso…– El hombre mayor sonríe y desliza dos de sus dedos curiosos por debajo del pantalón de la pijama de William hasta le entrada de este, el gerente se contrae de inmediato impidiendo la entrada de las falanges intrusas.

–¡Oh!– Sebastian finge sorpresa pero le agrada la situación.

–Ahora que hemos avanzado tanto, ¿piensa hacerse el difícil?. Me gusta, las mujeres humanas siempre son tan fáciles y escandalosas, algo de juego previo nunca está mal– Sebastian entierra sus negras uñas en la tierna e inmaculada piel de las caderas del supervisor del despacho de shinigamis. William trata de conservar la compostura y ahoga un grito tapándose la boca pero descuidó aquello que tan celosamente guardaba, en un ágil movimiento, Sebastian introdujo sus dedos en la entrada de William.

–Tan estrecho– Sebastian saboreo el momento, al tomar a William en este momento, dejaría su marca en él para siempre, el buen nombre de los dioses de la muerte quedaría manchado por la eternidad y William será suyo por siempre, su pequeño juguete.

Los dedos se movieron suavemente, la intrusión sin lubricante fue dolorosa para el segador, pero no se compararía con lo que estaba por venir.

La ropa de William fue arrancada en un movimiento dejándolo completamente desnudo, sus piernas fueron separadas hasta su punto de tensión y le penetró de un golpe, William se aferró a las sabanas rasgando la tela, un grito ronco desgarró su garganta, su respiración se aceleró drásticamente. El pecho de William subía y bajaba acelerado, fue doloroso aunque no tanto como para actuar de tal modo.

–Has sufrido peores heridas, no sobreactúes, no es tan malo, te gustará– reprendió Sebastian mientras comenzaba a moverse cadenciosamente, al principio fue suave pero pronto perdería el control de si mismo. William enarcó una ceja con disgusto, él no sobreactuaba, simplemente fue algo muy inesperado.

Las piernas del menor ahora colgaban de los hombros del hombre con cabellos tan negros como la noche, su espalda estaba muy encorvada pero el placer ya superaba cualquier dolor, Sebastian salió casi por completo dejando tan sólo la punta dentro del acogedor interior de William, el shinigami se sintió molestamente vacío, pero pronto el demonio le penetró con fuerza hasta la empuñadura, una y otra vez, era una suerte que todos estuvieran fuera pues la débil y delgada carpa no era a prueba de ruidos y la luz de las velas mostraba un hermoso y sensual espectáculo de sombras.

–Córrete para mi William– ordenó Sebastian.

–¿William?, ¿qué pasó con el respeto? – demandó la parca, Sebastian no pudo evitar reírse en bajo de su amante, este siempre tan imprudente.

–William-san, córrase para mi–susurró al oído de la parca mientras acariciaba el miembro erecto y palpitante de este, la punta enrojecida goteaba un líquido cristalino, estaba cerca.

…

No se habían vuelto a ver desde el caso del Circo, ambos siguieron con sus vidas aburridas y monótonas, no le contaron a nadie lo acontecido en aquel lugar. Fue un secreto casi olvidado.

–Sebas-chan~– canturreó Grell al divisar a lo lejos a su demonio favorito, el pelirrojo venía prendido del brazo de su jefe, tras ellos estaba ese mocoso engreído "Ronald".

Demonio y shinigami se miraron fijamente, por unos segundos eran sólo ellos dos y nadie más.

Ronald arrastró lejos a su rojo senpai, de verdad aborrecía al mayordomo demonio, no entendía la fijación de su superior hacia este.

–William-san– Sebastian hizo una reverencia y se acercó lentamente a Spears, nadie les observaba, sus labios se unieron, una pequeña ,mordida que extrajo algo de sangre del segador, Michaelis succionó un poco.

–Tan delicioso, el sabor de un alma contaminada.

–¡Spears-senpai!– llamó Knox a lo lejos. Sebastian desapareció del panorama dejando solo a William, este se tocó los labios con la punta de sus dedos enguantados; el par de shinigamis tontos le cuestionaron sobre su herida en la boca pero el supervisor les ignoró y siguió su camino. Este siempre sería su delicioso secreto, tan delicioso como su alma para aquel hombre corrompe almas.

….

* * *

BUENO, ESPERO LES GUSTARA, TENGO MUCHO SIN ESCRIBIR SOBRE ESTA PAREJA. QUIZÁ MÁS DE UN AÑO, ¿FUE MALO? ESPERO QUE NO.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


End file.
